


Spy Games

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [53]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Another day, another mission, or so it goes.





	Spy Games

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Anon who wanted Agency AU with Turnfreewood. :D?

Another day, another mission, or so it goes.

Another extravagant gala that offers the perfect opportunity to carry out their mission.

In this case, it’s giving them the perfect chance for Gavin to slip upstairs to work his magic on the files they’re after while Ryan keeps an eye out for their target’s arrival.

“Excuse me,” someone says, amusement threaded through their voice. “I’m sorry to bother you like this, but you seem familiar.”

Ryan turns, feels himself smiling as he places the voice.

“Oh?” he says, wondering if this is what has the agency is a tizzy over the suspect nature of the mission.

Scant enough information on their target and their recent activities and this overall wrongness to it that had Geoff hesitant to send Ryan and Gavin here. 

And now _this_.

Meg smiles at him, playing her part well as she leans in to study his face, see if she can pin down the reason she’s certain she must know him. 

“There’s just something about it,” she says, holding her hands up to mime holding a camera as she closes an eye as though looking for the perfect shot. “Have you been to Paris recently?”

And because they’re who they are, Ryan shakes his head.

(It’s been weeks since he was in Paris and he’s still finding glitter from the disguise he’d used on a mission with a target that had proven hellishly difficult to neutralize.)

Meg lowers her hands, mouth turning down.

“Oh,” she says. “My mistake then.”

Ryan raises an eyebrow at her as the slight frown on her face fades to something contemplative.

“...Italy perhaps?” she asks, hooking her arm in Ryan’s as they weave their way to a quiet balcony where they can talk and perhaps get to the bottom of things without drawing unnecessary attention.

========

They’re not even through the door to the masquerade when a sharp scream fills the air, followed by the sound of shattering glass.

There’s a body on the floor in a spreading pool of blood, the young woman serving as his date for the evening staring down at him in horror.

Movement at the corner of his eye has Ryan glancing up to see a figure in an elegant cat mask watching them.

“Gavin,” he says, nudging his partner's shoulder to get his attention.

Gavin frowns at the tone of his voice, and Ryan is in wholehearted agreement with the exasperated sigh he lets out when he sees what’s caught Ryan’s attention.

“Bollocks,” he says, reluctant amusement to it as Meg slips away into the crowd as security filters into the room.

Her presence here can’t be a mistake, and given the man they were sent to meet with is dead... _well_.

“Just once,” Gavin murmurs, “I’d like it if our missions were less complicated.”

Something else Ryan’s in agreement with, since he’s getting rather tired of unraveling conspiracies.

“Maybe next time,” Ryan says, even though the odds of that happening are slim.

========

Ryan has to admit it’s a novel experience attending an event like this without the slight discomfort of wearing an earpiece.

It’s a lovely setting, grand ballroom in a hotel with décor fitting for a midsummer soiree. Whimsical paper lanterns and a string quartet playing on the stage while couples move gracefully across the dance floor.

The doors leading to the garden have been left wide open to allow people to catch their breath or hold quiet conversations away from the noise.

He feels oddly out of place here, even though he’s surrounded by friendly faces.

Ryan’s distracted by the thought of Gavin on a solo mission while Ryan is on leave due to an injury from their previous mission. (Ryan knows Gavin is capable, but the worry remains. Stealing his sleep and leaving him at loose ends.)

Something not even worth noting, but Medical put their foot down when he insisted he could work around it, and God knows even Geoff knew better than to defy them.

Geoff had taken advantage of the situation and insisted Ryan attend this little gathering. Have him schmooze with the agency’s political backers and other assorted VIPs. Give them a little thrill, meeting with an agent with his sort of reputation, and it’s all just so tiring.

A slight commotion near the entrance to the ballroom provides a welcome distraction. There’s a security detail sharply dressed in black suits and sunglasses despite the dim lighting. (Junior agents pressed into the role with the whole matter being framed as a training exercise.)

There’s a blush to the woman’s cheeks as she stammers apologies while she searches through her purse for something – an invitation perhaps, since it’s the only way to gain entrance.

Ryan weaves his way through the crowd, clearing his throat once he’s reached the doors.

“She’s with me,” he says, appropriately sheepish as the security detail focuses on him. 

“Oh?”

Ryan flashes a reassuring smile to the woman, who’d fallen silent at his approach and is now watching things unfold through lowered lashes.

“I forgot to mention it earlier,” Ryan says with a rueful smile. “You know how it is, I’m sure.”

He gets a skeptical look for his troubles, which is fair enough.

“I’ll take full responsibility,” Ryan assures them, even though they’re all aware how much weight that promise holds. 

(He has something of a reputation, and Lindsay isn’t shy about keeping her people apprised of such things. For the agency’s sake of course.)

Trevor regards him a moment longer, and then he sighs, Jeremy and the other junior agent stepping back to allow the woman past.

“My hero,” she simpers up at Ryan, batting her eyelashes at him as they move away from the curious gazes of those who’d noticed the commotion. “How can I ever repay you?”

Ryan snorts, glancing down at her.

“You could start by telling me what you’re doing here, Meg.”

Officially, they’re on the same side. Work for the same government to safeguard their country, but unofficially?

Well.

There’s a reason Ryan’s not looking forward to retiring from fieldwork with the political quagmire awaiting him. 

“I’m afraid I have no clue what you could mean,” she says, her tone of voice saying otherwise.

Ryan slants a look at her. Takes in the wide-eyed innocence and feigned hurt at the very thought she might be up to no good.

“Forgive me,” Ryan says, aware they’re still being watched.

Meg laughs as she hooks her arm through Ryan’s.

“Relax,” she says, “I’m here as a favor.” 

That’s...not exactly reassuring.

The quartet begins a new song, soft, slow, and Meg shoots him an impish grin.

(For an agent of his standing, Ryan is far from being the most talented dancer in the agency to the point it’s a running joke, as Meg is well aware given past run-ins that resulted in bruised toes on her end.)

Ryan opens his mouth to protest, but she’s already drawing him onto the dance floor.

=========

Meg’s in the middle of a sentence when she trails off, smiles lighting her face up at something over Ryan’s shoulder.

Naturally, Ryan turns to follow her gaze, and - 

It’s Gavin, back from his mission several days early and making his way across the ballroom towards them.

Charming smiles and soft laughter, hair slightly mussed and travel-worn clothes after flying halfway around the world to make it here. (Fashionably late, as people like to say.)

Ryan feels a light touch on his arm, smells Meg’s perfume as she leans in.

“He asked me to keep you company until he could get here,” she says, soft and affectionate. When he glances at her, the smile on her face is infinitely fond. “Said you might get bored if someone didn’t keep you entertained.”

Rude, if not unwarranted.

(There’s another running joke about that.)

It takes some doing, but several minutes later Gavin reaches them in their quiet little corner. Ryan watches as the practiced lines of his smile eases from the thing that’s all flash and little substance to something smaller, more genuine, as he meets Ryan’s eyes.

“Sorry I’m late,” he says, voice a bit rough still from breathing recycled air for so long. “Missed my connecting flight and had to wait for a later one.”

There’s bound to be more to it for Gavin to be back early, but he’s far too relaxed for things to have gone wrong, _so_.

“I’m glad you had a safe flight,” Ryan says, relieved and thankful that Gavin seems to be in one piece, and winces at the strain he can hear in his own voice.

(It’s been a long week.)

Gavin and Meg share a look, and Ryan’s reminded that he’s always been a step behind them, hasn’t he.

“I think,” Gavin says, too quietly to be overheard by anyone watching, “it’s time we went home, don’t you?”

Ryan’s in full agreement, but he still hasn’t schmoozed as much as Geoff hoped he would - 

“Ryan.”

Ryan sighs, and doesn’t protest when Gavin winds an arm around Ryan, careful of his injury. Feels something click into place when Meg does the same on his other side and they guide him towards the exit.

Feels the stress of the last week bleeding out of him with each step, Gavin and Meg on either side of him and no world-threatening conspiracy to contend with. (For now.)

“Welcome back,” Ryan says, honest as he can be, given what he is. 

All these little games they play, so deeply ingrained it’s hard to stop, and yet somehow the three of them understand each other perfectly.


End file.
